Défis vampiriques en série
by Maelite
Summary: Voici une liste de défis pour vous, petits auteurs en quête d'inspiration. Pas de CrossOver, et uniquement du post-Revelation. Il n'y en a qu'un seul pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à venir voir de quoi il retourne !


Voici mon 1er défi ! Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de le relever … mais j'ai vraiment envie de voir ce que ça donnerait chez vous, surtout vu le nombre de possibilités !

Rating : Tous lecteurs, éventuellement +13 ans (K,K+,T)

Style : humour, romance, aventure, historique ... comme vous voulez

Personnages : voir plus bas

Longueur : OS (1 à 2 chapitres ... pas évident à mon avis mais c'est à vous de voir), fictions courte (moins de 15 chaps) ou longue

Type : Pas de CrossOver ni Univers Alternatif, uniquement du post-Révélation

**CONTRAINTES :**

Lieu : Nord de l'Ecosse dans une ville (plus grande que Forks) située dans une cuvette marécageuse et où il ne fait donc jamais beau.

Nourriture locale : vaches des Highlands (ont peut-être un goût de bison) moutons, loups (en dernier recours si les Cullen ne veulent pas se faire trucider par les Blake), cerfs et chats sauvages

Particularité du lycée : Il n'y a que de longues tables (en général presque entièrement occupées) dans la cantine du lycée; il n'est donc pas vraiment possible de s'y isoler. Mais on peut manger dans la pelouse.

Particularité de la ville : il est mal vu de ne pas s'investir dans la vie de la ville et tous les adultes ont un job (ne serait-ce qu'à mi-temps) ou sont dans une association utile, ainsi que la majorité des étudiants, d'autant plus que cela leur permet de mettre de l'argent de côté pour leurs études ultérieures

Personnages :

_* Andrea, dite Andy_

Jeune fille lambda qui ne s'intéresse ni à la drague ni aux garçons, bonne élève mais qui n'excelle pas dans la majorité des matières, un peu trop curieuse, surtout lorsque 7 élèves atypiques débarquent dans son lycées. Elle est "indifférente" à la beauté des vampires, c'est-à-dire qu'elle reconnaît qu'ils sont splendides mais ne s'y attarde pas, plus curieuse de leurs particularités (frères et soeurs ne se ressemblant pas, couleurs d'yeux et de peau de certains, fait qu'ils ne mangent pas, leur mélange d'essais de sociabilisation et de mépris pour les autres élèves, la force des liens des adolescents ...).

Son sang ne chante pour aucun des membres du clan Cullen. Elle n'a pas de bouclier mental ni physique et ses pensées sont donc accessibles à Edward.

_* Yelena_

Rédactrice-en-chef du journale de l'école et photographe amateur de talent, meilleure amie d'Andrea (c'est un personnage moins important qu'Andrea). Elle trouve que les Cullen sont de magnifiques mannequins (avec un sens de la mode qu'elle ne peut qu'apprécier), et elle pense faire un book rien que sur eux pour impressionner d'éventuels employeurs.

_* Clan Cullen (familles Cullen, Swan et Blake)_

1. famille Cullen

Parents :

Carlisle Cullen (34 ans, médecin)

Esmée Cullen (37 ans)

Enfants d'Esmée issus d'un premier mariage et qui ont pris le nom de famille de Carlisle lors de son mariage avec Esmée :

Rosalie Cullen (17 ans)

Edward Cullen (16 ans)

Jasper Cullen (15 ans)

2. famille Swan

"Parent" :

Renésmée Blake (26 ans, professeur de biologie d'Andrea)

Frère et soeurs de Renesmée dont elle a la tutelle depuis la mort de leurs parents :

Emmet Swan (17 ans, frère par alliance de Renesmée)

Bella Swan (17 ans, soeur de Renesmée)

Alice Swan (16 ans, soeur par alliance de Renesmée)

3. famille Blake

Adultes :

Jacob Blake (24 ans, policier)

Leah Blake (19 ans)

Enfant :

Seth Blake (15 ans, c'est Jacob qui est légalement responsable de lui)

/!\ couples du le clan Cullen : Carlisle-Esmée;Emmett-Rosalie;Jasper-Alice;Edward-Bella;Renesmée-Jacob

Points de vue : ceux que vous voulez, alternés ou non, de préférence avec les pensées d'Andrea si accessibles au narrateur (donc si Edward ou si Andrea)

Histoire : Jacob a décidé de rester à jamais loup-garou et donc de ne pas vieillir pour demeurer pour toujours aux côtés de Renesmée; Leah et Seth font de même car Jacob est leur alpha (ce sont les seuls loups Quileute à avoir choisi Jacob comme alpha); Seth a passé ses examens de fin de lycée et commencé des études courtes. Lorsque les vampires ont déénagé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Seth a décidé de faire comme les adolescents Cullen : entrer au lycée et se rajeunir. Après quelques années, Renesmée a atteint son stade adulte et les relations familiales officielles ont été révisées, après des essais de prises d'indépendance de certains car ils tiennent trop les uns aux autres pour vivre durablement éloignés.

**LIBERTES :**

- âges et classes d'Andrea et de Yelena (elles peuvent ne pas être dans la même classe, qu'elles aient ou non le même âge, mais Andrea doit être dans la classe d'un membre du clan Cullen)

- raison officielle pour laquelle Jacob a la tutelle de son frère

- emplois de Leah et Esmée

- ce qu'Andrea sait, découvre, ignore, ce dont elle se doute et ce qu'elle refuse d'admettre (idem pour Yelena)

- lycée public ou privé de taille au choix

- familles d'Andrea et Yelena

- intervention possible d'autres vampires (mais pas de vrais loups-garous car ils ont tous été exterminés)

- ajout d'autres personnages (amis, petits copains/petites copines de ses frères et soeurs, ex-prof etc...) dans l'entourage d'Andrea

**PISTES POSSIBLES :**

- Andrea craque pour Seth mais ignore tout de la véritable nature du clan Cullen

- Seth s'imprègne d'Andrea mais elle est trop préoccupée par les mystères des Cullen pour s'en apercevoir (par contre, eux, le savent ! Leah et Jacob partagent ses pensées en tant que loups, Edward à longueur de journée, Jasper sait ce qu'il ressent, Alice voit l'avenir et Esmée connaît assez ses « enfants » pour découvrir assez vite ce qu'il en est)

- Andrea sympathise avec Edward (mais ne le convoite pas) et il hésite à lui révéler le secret de sa famille

- Yelena découvre une partie de la vérité, elle extrapôle pour le reste et ne sait quelle attitude adopter : prévenir Andrea ? alerter les autorités (sachant que Jacob est policier) ? dire aux Cullen qu'elle sait tout mais protégera leur secret en espérant qu'ils lui en diront plus et qu'elle sera acceptée (éventuelle peur de finir en rôti).

- Yelena ou Andrea devient le repas d'un vampire de passage mais est sauvée "à temps" par un Cullen ... et devient une vampire à son tour

- Yelena ou Andrea tombe amoureuse d'un des garçons déjà pris mais par respect pour les autres membres de la famille (si sympathiques !), fait comme si de rien n'était ... ce qui ne se peut pas avec un vampire qui lit dans les pensées, un qui partage les émotions et une qui voit l'avenir d'après les intentions des gens

Amusez-vous ! Et surtout prévenez-moi si vous relevez le défi, que j'ai le plaisir de lire en quoi je vous ai inspirée ;-).


End file.
